Marie
Marie is a character from the 1970 Disney film the AristoCats. She is a white-furred kitten who is the middle child of Duchess and the older sister of Berlioz and the younger sister of Toulouse. She was voiced by Liz English. Physical appearance Marie is a small white purebred Turkish Angora kitten. She has long, beautiful white fur and bright blue eyes with long lashes; out of the 3 kittens, she bears the strongest resemblance to her mother. Her nose and paw pads are light pink, and she has 3 or 4 whiskers on either side of her face. Marie wears a large pink bow around her neck and another pink bow, which is smaller, decorating a tuft of fur on her head. My Disney Experience Official Description Marie is the sassy middle kitten from the 1970 Disney film the AristoCats. She can be very head strong at times and loves all things girly-always wearing her signature pink now around her neck. While sometimes accident prone, she can always shake off whatever trouble she is in. Marie loves to play piano at the mansion. Personality Marie believes herself to be quite the little lady, and so tries to mimic the elegance and propriety of her mother, Duchess. As a result, she can be somewhat prissy and spoiled, and is quick to tattle on her brothers when things don't go her way. Although Marie makes an effort to appear ladylike, she does enjoy the occasional tumble with her beloved siblings and has an insatiable curiosity once Thomas O'Malley opens her eyes to the wonders of Paris. A hopeless romantic and daydreamer, Marie frequently is seen lost in her thoughts and sighing deeply. She also appears to be somewhat danger-prone, as she is consistently in harm's way throughout the movie. This may be because either her head is up in the clouds, or because she is the kitten who has had the least practice "biting and clawing", and thus the least capable of fending for herself in the wild. Role in the Film Marie is first seen at the beginning, riding in the carriage with Madame Bonfamille, along with her mother and brothers. At home, she excitedly tries to be the first one in the door and ends up stuck in the cat door alongside her two brothers. Marie insists she should be first because she is a lady. She ends up fighting with Berlioz and Toulouse until Duchess scolds them and asks the three kittens to begin their lessons. While Toulouse practices his painting, Marie and Berlioz have a music lesson. Berlioz plays the piano while Marie sings (though the former does some of the singing, too, as do their mother, and a painted-pawed Toulouse, who also pushes on the keys). At the beginning, Marie attempts to tattle on Berlioz after he strikes the keys in such a way that her tail gets caught. After the lesson, Edgar, the butler, brings them milk for dinner. He claims that it was prepared a special way and it is in a way; the milk is laced with sleeping pills. The pills do their jobs and the cats are kidnapped by Edgar in their sleep and dropped off into the countryside. Unknown to the cats, they had been chosen to inherit Madame Bonfamille's fortune upon her death. Edgar had kidnapped them so that he could inherit instead, as otherwise, he would not inherit until the cats had all died, which he thought would take years. Marie and company awaken near a bridge, and after spending the night in the rain, are approached by Thomas O'Malley, an alley cat. Though he initially offers to help Duchess as he is enamored by her, she soon discovers that Duchess has children, after Marie appears and asks if his poetic description of Duchess applies to her as well. Once over his shock, he helps them into a milk truck bound to Paris. He sends them on their way, but rescues Marie after she falls from the truck. Deciding to go along with them, O'Malley uncovers some milk for Marie and the other kittens to drink. Eventually, the driver notices the cats, and runs them out of the truck. O'Malley decides to lead them to Paris on foot. On the way, the cross a railroad bridge. The cats are forced to hide from an oncoming train, but Marie falls into the river beneath. O'Malley saves her a second time. There are 3 reasons possible reasons why Marie fell of the bridge: her claws were not strong enough, she accidentally missed, and it was a dumb idea for toulouse to make her the caboose while playing train on the bridge. After returning to Paris, Marie and the others spend the night at Scat Cat's pad. Like her siblings, she is impressed by the alley cats. The next day, Marie returns home with her mother and brothers, and says goodbye to O'Malley. When they find that the cat door is locked, Marie comes up with the idea of meowing to get Edgar's and Madame's attention. Edgar traps the cats in a sack, with the intention of mailing them to Timbuktu, so that they cannot come back. Luckily, they are saved by O'Malley and the alley cats and Edgar is mailed instead. Marie presumably continued to live with Madame, Duchess, and her brothers, with the addition of O'Malley and the Alley cats, who are the start of Madame's foundation for the alley cats of Paris. Disney Parks Marie was notably the only one of the three kittens to appear as a walk-around character at any of the Disney theme parks until 2013, when Toulouse and Berloiz began appearing at the parks as well. She appears mostly at the Tokyo Disney Resort, and in the Walt Disney World Resort, she is seen at the French Pavilion at the World Showcase in Epcot. She also appears in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. Marie appears in Fantasmic! at Tokyo DisneySea during the grand finale. She also appears in the show Big Band Beat at the Broadway Music Theatre in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea and performs a song called "Jazz Babies". Trivia *Marie was going to be voiced by Tara Strong in the sequel, but this was abandoned when Disney canceled all other projects to convert with Pixar Studios. *Marie is the second Disney character to wear a pink bow with Madame Upanova being the first. The others are Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb. *Despite not having the lead role, Marie is the most popular character from the film. *Marie resembles a younger version of her mother, Duchess. *Berlioz and Marie appear to have a sibling rivalry throughout the film. Gallery Aristocat-Marie1.jpg|Marie A sad Marie.jpg|"Mama, he did it again!" Marie book.jpg|Marie as seen on the book cover of Marie Marie BBB.jpg|Marie in the Tokyo DisneySea show Big Band Beat L 65421 6e922ccf.jpg|3-D Marie Disneycharacterpins.png mariecupcake.jpg October12th.png|Marie in the Disneystrology book KittensConcept.jpg|Early concepts of the kittens by Ken Anderson. KittenConceptsKA.jpg|Kitten concepts by Ken Anderson. KittensKA2.jpg|Kitten concepts by Ken Anderson. KittensMK.jpeg|Kitten studies by Milt Kahl. AristocatsDiningConcept.jpg|An early design of Marie and Duchess, being treated by Edgar. Unknown artist. MarieProduction.jpg|Marie model sheet by Milt Kahl. AristocatsDesigns.png|Marie's design for the sequel, by Glen Hanson. MarieBG1.jpg|Marie wallpaper. MarieBG2.jpg|Marie wallpaper. MarieBG3.jpg|Marie wallpaper. MarieBG4.jpg|Marie wallpaper. Clipprettymarie.gif 258px-Aristocats165.jpg Tumblr mpngbrRTPQ1swr2cko1 500.gif Tumblr moloh9biwq1svjnfso1 500.gif Tumblr mmeik4nHY31rcqsqfo1 500.gif Tumblr md0yg1HcUd1qzhl2do1 500 large.jpg Tumblr mc57dn0mEt1rvbnyoo1 500.gif Tumblr m7jxwhbWkr1rn319fo1 500.gif Tumblr ltxs6ygUwN1qkrec7o1 500.gif Tumblr lj03wwRlBG1qbkrkro1 500.gif Tumblr lcfpckqgVR1qbrdf3o1 500.jpg Marie.jpeg 19068.gif Marie-the-aristocats-22660499-500-269.gif Marie-3-the-aristocats-33820247-480-275.gif Marie milk.jpg Aristocats-the.jpg PA - Story Board Art 01.jpg|Marie as she would have appeared in Princess Academy P8230192.jpg SLP 0267.jpg MarieCat.png|link=File:MarieCat.png Mariedisney.jpeg Tumblr my7zhjpZfh1qiz3j8o1 500.gif Category:Cats Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Domestic Cats